Lily and James: The Complete Collection
by After each Dawn
Summary: They say your life flashes in front of your eyes just before you die. She hadn't believed the old cliché until now.


James was in the sitting room. She could hear the bubbling giggles of her son intermixing with the deeper, richer tones of her husband's laughter. He was making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand, much to Harry's amusement. Glancing at the clock above the kitchen table, Lily walked into the other room.

"Bed time for the baby." James nodded and scooped up Harry, handing him to Lily. He threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched, yawning.

Their peaceful evening was interrupted suddenly by the bang of the front door crashing open. Pure, unadulterated horror crossed both her face and James's in that split second, as they stood, frozen. She clutched her baby to her chest as James sprinted down the hall.

"Lily, take Harry and go-"

_"Oh come on Lily, we've got Harry. Go!" Sirius Black grinned, his long hair falling into his face _

_ "He's right, Lily. We won't let anything happen to him." Remus's assurance held more weight. "Go out and enjoy yourselves."_

_ The redhead bit her lip, torn. Behind her her husband tugged on her hand like a young child. "They'll make sure nothing happens, love. We haven't had a spare bit of time to ourselves since he was born."_

_ "Oh all right!" Sirius grinned. "But he has to be in bed by seven! And don't forget to feed him the juice and cereal; it's all he'll eat. And-" James dragged her out, shooting a wry grin back at his friends. _

"It's him! Go! Run!"

_Lily stood her ground, raising her wand. "No. I'm not leaving you." James didn't have a chance to argue as the Deatheaters closed in. _

_ The streets of Hogsmead were lit with the flash of spells and the spark of curses. Overhead the twisting skull and snake gleamed, bathing the scene in a sickly green light._

_ Lily ducked to avoid a bone-breaker, snapping back a stunner in response. The beam of red was easily deflected, and her opponent fired three consecutive spells. Lily's hastily summoned shield cracked under the bombardment, allowing a dark purple spell it hit her._

_ She gasped. Rivers of blood began flowing, staining her pale skin red. Dimly, she heard the noise of the battle behind her, and the far-off bellow of "_LILY!_" She squinted towards her attacker as she collapsed, brow wrinkled in confusion. "Sev?"_

"I'll hold him off!"

_"I'll hold them off!' James's face of mock-fierceness made her laugh as her boyfriend playfully guarded her from Alice and Marlene. _

_ "Oh come off it Potter, it's our annual girl's night! We need Lily!"_

_ "You'll never get her!"_

_ "Really, James," Lily chimed in. "It's a tradition. I should- Ahh!"_

_ In a flash, he swung around and swept her into his arms. _

_ "James! What are you doing? Put me down!" Ignoring her protests, he began walking towards him room. Without even a glance backwards to the two girls he called over his shoulder, "Sorry ladies! Lily's not available tonight!"_

_ Once they entered his room and he had released her, Lily focused her glare on him. "James! Who gave you the right to decide what I do and don't do? I've been looking forward to tonight for ages!"_

_ "Oh, you can have your girl's night tomorrow." James waved a hand dismissively. "I can think of several other things you'd rather be doing."_

_ She backed away as he started to advance on her. "And what do you think that would be?" She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to give in, but the corners of her lips twitched upwards. _

_ "Oh, I don't know." He smirked, and her stomach flipped. "Me?"_

_ She gasped but the sound was filled with laughter. "James!"_

_ He reached out for her and her fingers went straight to his hair while his circled her waist. She could feel him grinning as their lips met. _

Lily was upstairs trying frantically to barricade the nursery door when a flash of bright green light illuminated the house.

"No, God, please, no!"

_Tears were streaming silently down her face as she stared blankly at the paper that was clutched in her hands. The bold uncaring words floated in front of her mockingly. _

_ 'We regret to inform you that David and Violet Evans passed away on October 2, 1980. Their cause of death is presumed to be the terrorist group known as the Deatheaters. If you have any questions, please contact Elena Simmons at the Ministry of Magic.'_

_ She was alone. She didn't have a home anymore. There was nowhere for her to go. She could never belong fully to the Wizarding World as a result of her blood status and the oncoming war, but she no longer had any roots or ties at all to the muggle world. She was completely alone. _

She stood there with Harry in her arms, trembling slightly as the door was blasted open, but she couldn't think. James… He had always been her lifeline, the constant in her life. He had always been there for her, even when she hadn't wanted him. And now he was gone. In a single moment, with just a simple phrase and flash of light, her husband was gone. And her heart with him.

If it weren't for Harry, Lily had no doubt that she would have followed him in an instant.

_She protected him as he lay on the floor behind her. They were friends and that's what friends did. "Stay away from him!"_

_ "Merlin Evans, what's got your knickers in a bunch?" Sirius smirked, as James ran his hand through his hair next to him. _

_ "Stay away from Sev!"_

_ "He's a Slytherin, Evans! He's just as evil and manipulative as the rest of them, why can't you see that?"_

_ Lily rolled her eyes at him, not deigning to answer. Taking a hold of Snape's arm as he scrambled to his feet, she said, "C'mon, Sev. Let's get out of here."_

_ "Go out with me, Evans!"_

_ They walked away. _

"Not Harry, not Harry! Please, not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now!"

_"Lily, stand aside!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "You have to! If the Healers can't get to James in time, he could die!"_

_ "He's not going to die. He can't."_

_ "He needs to get to the hospital!"_

_ "Sirius…"_

_ "I know, Lily. But he needs help."_

_ The man gathered the red head in his arms as the Healers rushed past them to the crumpled body. _

She spread her arms out as far as they would reach, trying in vain to protect her baby. She knew it was hopeless, but she would gladly give her life for her son.

"_I now pronounce you man and wife."_

_ "I'm pregnant."_

_ "It's a boy! Everyone, it's a boy- I'm a father!"_

_ "We'll always have each other."_

_ "Forever." _

_ "Avada _Kedavra!"

The light fades from her eyes as her body crumples to the floor.


End file.
